Greencough Attack
by WinterSky101's Old Stuff
Summary: What if Jaypaw had gotten greencough while treating patients for it? He was always weaker than his littermates. Would he have survived the often-fatal disease? Alternative ending to The Sight. DONE! SEQUEL UP! REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter One: Rescue

Brightheart was going over to Jaypaw; he could hear her pawsteps crackling on the dead leaves sprinkled on the ground. He tried to ignore her, but her emotions were washing over him. When she was directly behind him, he spun around. He could sense her slight discomfort as he stared into her eye he couldn't see. "Jaypaw," she meowed, the discomfort disappearing in a heap of emotion, "I'm worried about you. If you don't stop trying to help these cats, you'll only get sick yourself. I don't think the clan could take that!" She seemed truly worried about the prospect of sickness; she obviously hadn't figured out his secret yet. Jaypaw felt slightly proud of himself at hiding it so well. He knew that, were it found out, he wouldn't be able to do his duty. The clan had to come first.

He could feel her concern flooding over him and the pride turned to annoyance in a heartbeat. "I'm fine," he started to meow, but a violent bout of coughing practically brought him to his knees. His secret was out. Now it was time to reap the consequences.

Worried, Brightheart meowed, "I'm getting Leafpool." Her paws bounded away from the camp as she ran to where the daytime Gathering was to get his mentor.

"I'm fine," he protested weakly, calling after her with his hoarse voice barely audible. However, he fell unconscious seconds later, as soon as if he were hit by an enemy warrior. In his dream, he was being buried under dirt and rock, yowling in an attempt to be heard and rescued. Another yowl was joined with his, but Jaypaw didn't care. He was too busy trying to climb out. But when he looked at the paws scrabbling to clear away the falling debris, he realized they weren't his. They were Lionpaw's! His brother was in grave danger!

Waking with a start, Jaypaw shakily got to his feet. He began to run to leave the camp, racing after Brightheart. He was slow at first, but as he got more confidence in his path, he picked up speed. He tried his best to watch out for sticks; now was not the time to trip. He raced toward the hollow where the daytime Gathering was being held. He needed to save Lionpaw!

* * *

Jaypaw felt like collapsing, but he needed to follow his brother's scent. There was another mixed into his, that of a WindClan apprentice. Jaypaw struggled to remember...Breezepaw? Was that him? Jaypaw took a second whiff to be sure. Yes, it was Breezepaw. Was he trapped, too? Could Breezepaw's voice have been the second yowl that had melded with his in the dream?

Jaypaw knew that if he went to the main hollow, Brightheart would most likely already be there getting Leafpool. He was on his own. He slowly began to listen for sounds of Lionpaw or Breezepaw. Their scents lead him to an abandoned rabbit den. He cocked his head and his sensitive ears heard scrabbling underneath him. He began to dig, thus giving Lionpaw and Breezepaw the edge they needed to escape from the collapsed den. Lionpaw pulled himself out after a few moments, and so did Breezepaw. Jaypaw collapsed and coughed a few times feebly.

"Are you alright?" Lionpaw asked, his concern for Jaypaw flowing over his body. Since he was so weak, Jaypaw's barriers attempting to hide emotions were breaking down and they were invading his mind with ease.

Unable to speak to reply to his brother, Jaypaw shook his head. Any mousebrain could see he wasn't alright!

"Do you have greencough, Jaypaw?"

Jaypaw nodded. "I think so…" His voice was feeble and barely audible, but Lionpaw seemed to hear him.

"Well, thanks a lot! Now I'll probably get it too!" hissed Breezepaw, his malevolent emotions flooding Jaypaw and coloring his own feelings.

Feebly, Jaypaw managed to fix him with a blind stare, his anger running high when melded with Breezepaw's. "Would you rather you died" - he broke off in a bout of coughing - "died in that hole, you mousebrained pile of fox dung?"

If Breezepaw replied, Jaypaw didn't hear it, for he passed out only seconds later. The deadly disease was taking its hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors**

Chapter Two: Getting Help

Lionpaw rushed to Leafpool. Brightheart was with her. They seemed to be leaving, racing back to camp. They were running fast, but Lionpaw soon overtook them. They seemed annoyed that he was stopping them, Leafpool especially.

"Jaypaw" he began, but Brightheart cut him off. Her face and demeanor were calm, but her eye betrayed the urgency within.

"I know. He has greencough."

"No!" he yelled. "He's at a clearing, here!" Lionpaw didn't bother to wonder how Brightheart knew. He just needed them to help now! Jaypaw looked like he had gotten the greencough days before. It would be just like him to hide it for the good of the clan.

"What!" cried Leafpool. Lionpaw didn't have to look hard to see the worry on her. It practically oozed from her. Lionpaw knew she cared more about her apprentice than she let on. She was almost maternal towards Jaypaw.

"I'll explain on the way there." Leafpool and Brightheart followed him as he gave a very abbreviated version of events, giving the two she-cats only the information they needed to know and keeping Jaypaw's insult to himself. He doubted either of the cats would take kindly to that.

"I hear coughing!" meowed Leafpool fretfully as they approached Jaypaw. Lionpaw did too, and the sound felt like a serrated knife running across his heart.

"That's Jaypaw," confirmed Lionpaw, running ahead.

"Lionpaw?" It was Breezepaw's voice, filled with its usual disdain. "I'm leaving your sick, blind, mousebrained brother now. If I get sick, I'm blaming your family."

Filled with anger, Lionpaw felt like killing the WindClan apprentice, but knew it would lead to questions he could not answer. Instead, he dashed to his brother's side. Leafpool followed him, her paws hitting the ground with extreme force.

"Jaypaw? Can you hear me?" Her voice betrayed all her emotion. It was full of worry and concern, added with a hint of anger. Lionpaw didn't know what the anger was doing in her tone, but he ignored it. Jaypaw was more important here.

"Leafpool?" asked Jaypaw in a feeble voice. "Is that" - he broke off into dry coughing - "you?"

"Yes, Jaypaw. Now, stay still."

"I don't have much of a choice," Jaypaw said irritably. Lionpaw almost smiled. This was the brother he was used to.

Leafpool turned around. "He's very sick," she meowed.

"I can hear you!" replied Jaypaw. "Just because I'm sick and blind doesn't mean I'm deaf!"

Leafpool turned back to Jaypaw. "Shush. Don't try to talk." Jaypaw huffed, but obeyed Leafpool. Then she turned to Brightheart and Lionpaw, whose pelt was rippling in worried anticipation. "Will you help me carry him back?"

"Of course!" said Lionpaw, relived to be doing something helpful and not just staring at Jaypaw. He and Brightheart went over to his littermate, who was protesting feebly, and gently picked him up off the ground. They hurried back to the ThunderClan camp and got Jaypaw, now unconscious, to his nest.

Leafpool turned back to Brightheart. "Go get some more catmint." Without a word, Brightheart took off. She turned to Lionpaw, who was waiting. "Go."

Pelt bristling in anger, Lionpaw growled "Why?"

"Just GO!" she cried. " I don't want you getting sick too!"

Lionpaw stalked off, angry. He passed Cloudtail, who yelled "Lionpaw! What's going on? What happened to Jaypaw?" But Lionpaw didn't answer. Instead, he ran off until he had gotten far away from the camp.

When he was far enough away that he was sure no one would find him, he decided to hunt. The easy movements he knew so well were comforting, and he caught two mice and a thrush easily. But his mind kept drifting back to his brother. While he hunted, he thought how Jaypaw would never hunt. Lionpaw tried attacking a tree to get his anger out, but then thought of how Jaypaw wouldn't be able to learn these fighting moves because he couldn't see how. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about Jaypaw. Finally, after a long time of trying to get his anger out, he returned to the daytime Gathering, leaving scars on the tree trunks as a testament to his sorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter Three: Telling Hollypaw

Cloudtail was at the Gathering when Lionpaw arrived. He was standing next to Firestar and hissing in his ear. The leader's flame-colored pelt rippled with worry and his face looked solemn. Apparently, Leafpool or Brightheart had sent him to explain. Ignoring him, Lionpaw found Hollypaw and went next to her. "Hollypaw" he meowed quietly, his meow devoid of emotion.

"Lionpaw!" Hollypaw was ecstatic. "You're back! Where were you?"

"I fell into an old den with Breezepaw. Jaypaw rescued us."

"Where were you after that? I thought I saw you run across here, but whoever it was ran way too fast for me to tell. It just looked like streak of gold. And where's Jaypaw?" Lionpaw didn't answer. He wanted to protect Hollypaw from information that would hurt her, although he couldn't forever. "And where's Leafpool? And what is Cloudtail doing here?"

Again, Lionpaw remained mute. But seeing his sister wouldn't quiet until she had answers, he said, "Jaypaw and Leafpool are at the camp, and I expect Cloudtail is here to tell Firestar what happened."

"Why did you take so long? Were you hurt after you fell? Was Breezepaw? Did Jaypaw trip or something on the way there? Was he hurt?"

"No," he answered curtly. Lionpaw didn't know why he wasn't telling his sister about Jaypaw. She would find out when they got to camp anyway. He couldn't possibly keep it from her forever. But he couldn't make himself destroy her happiness. Instead, he looked up and saw Firestar about to speak. "Shush" he told his sister, turning to Firestar.

"All our cats did well," the flame-colored tom declared. "But certain apprentices excelled over all others. Hollypaw will get the first choice from the fresh-kill pile for her fighting skills."

The rest of the leaders declared their winners, and then the cats went back to their separate camps. To Lionpaw's relief, cats were congratulating Hollypaw ans she couldn't ask him any more questions on the way back. He ran ahead, picked up his fresh kill, and ran back to camp, ahead of everyone else. After dropping the kill on the pile, he went to the medicine cat den, determined to see Jaypaw.

Leafpool saw him, but instead of yelling at him again, she just meowed, "He's over there," and nodded further inside where Lionpaw could see a nest with a lump of gray fur on it. He started to move closer, but Leafpool's tail rested on his shoulder and stopped him. "Have you told Hollypaw?" she asked, her voice choked with curious emotion.

"Not yet," he mumbled, slightly ashamed.

Leafpool frowned slightly, but let him go to his brother. But when he saw him, he wished he could erase the image from his mind. Jaypaw looked tinier than usual, his body frail. He was completely still other than the rising and falling of his chest. Near him was a pile of herbs; Lionpaw guessed they were catmint. He turned back and saw Leafpool right behind him, the anguish in her eyes probably mirroring the anguish in his own.

Lionpaw found his voice at last. "Can you help him?'

Leafpool sighed, and she looked like she was going to cry. "Not unless he wakes up," she breathed. Then she pushed Lionpaw slightly. "Go" she said. "Tell your sister. I'll tell your parents."

Felling hollow, Lionpaw turned and left. He saw Firestar and the rest of the cats starting to come into camp. Squirrelflight, he noticed, went straight to the medicine cat den. He passed Brambleclaw, and murmured, "Follow her. Leafpool needs to tell you something." Bewildered, his father followed his mate. Lionpaw searched the camp until he saw his sister. She was eating a piece of fresh-kill near the warrior's den, her face still as happy as it had been before.

"Hollypaw?" he meowed quietly, padding over to his sister.

"Lionpaw! Come here!" cried Hollypaw happily. Then she realized how grim he looked. "What's wrong?" she asked, her happiness deflating.

"It's Jaypaw. I know I should have told you before, but…well…he..."

"Spit it out, Lionpaw" meowed Hollypaw, serious.

"He, well, has greencough."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter Four: Old Twolegplace?

_No, _Hollypaw thought desperately._ He's lying. Jaypaw's fine. Lionpaw's just messing with me. _However, it didn't matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise. Lionpaw wouldn't lie to her about that. Jaypaw really did have a few long moments, she said "How long has he...has he had it?"

"I don't know." Lionpaw replied. "My guess is he's had it for a while, but he's been hiding it."

All Hollypaw's happiness was gone. After a few moments that felt like an eternity, she meowed, "I need to see him. Where is he?"

"The medicine cat den. I'll go with you. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are there too."

Hollypaw felt empty as she entered the den and saw her parents. Leafpool was there too, probably watching Jaypaw. They were all near a nest, and Hollypaw went over. Jaypaw lay in the nest, almost completely still. After a moment of silence, his sightless blue eyes opened.

"Jaypaw?" asked Squirrelflight, her voice full of worry for her kit.

"Squirrelflight? Is Brambleclaw with you?"

Hollypaw was shocked at how weak her littermate's voice was, she could barely hear it.

"Yes," Squirrelflight responded. "Hollypaw and Lionpaw are here too."

"And me!" added Leafpool, glaring at her sister.

"Leafpool?" Jaypaw's voice was feeble, and Hollypaw could hear the strain under it to talk at all.

Jaypaw was still for a second, then he began to cough. When Hollypaw heard the racking coughs, she was more scared. It sounded as if her brother were in pain, which he probably was. She felt as if a part of her was in pain, like Jaypaw, and wanted to cry. Next to her, Lionpaw's face indicated he was feeling the same way.

Leafpool was obviously worried about the coughing, but she just said, "Can you eat this catmint for me, Jaypaw?"

"Yes, Leafpool," replied Jaypaw, more obediently than he ever would if he was well. Leafpool helped him eat it, and Jaypaw drifted back into sleep. Leafpool turned back to her sister and her mate. Squirrelflight's muzzle, Hollypaw noticed, was wet, and Brambleclaw looked pained. She felt as if a part of her was dying, the part that had always linked her to Jaypaw. Lionpaw, she noted, didn't look as shocked as the rest of them, but that was probably because he knew already.

The first to move after what seemed like ages to Hollypaw was Brambleclaw.

"I need to see Firestar" her father said. "After Cloudtail told him what happened, he wanted to know how sick Jaypaw was. You should come with me, Lionpaw. You saw him earlier." Lionpaw silently followed Brambleclaw out.

Leafpool ducked into her stores for a moment, probably wanting to escape. There was just Hollypaw, feeling lost, and Squirrelflight, who was probably feeling the same way. Leafpool whirled back to face them with a terrified expression on her face. "I'm almost out of catmint!" she cried. "Hollypaw, will you go with Brightheart to try and find more?"

"Of course!" said Hollypaw, rushing out. She nearly ran into Brightheart, and the warrior turned.

"Hollypaw, what is it?"

"Leafpool needs more catmint. Brightheart, I think Jaypaw's dying!"

Brightheart's expression turned to one of dismay. "There wasn't much catmint where I was before. We should go and get the rest and then search for more."

Hollypaw followed Brightheart out of camp. The warrior led her to the catmint; there was a pitiful amount left. Hollypaw carried all of it, and Brightheart began to taste the air to try and fine more. She paused, and turned to Hollypaw.

"Go back to Leafpool. Give her that catmint, then come back here."

So Hollypaw ran like she had never ran before. Within a moment, she could see camp. She ran faster, and reached the camp in almost no time at all. She ran almost with the speed of WindClan, which was odd, since she had no WindClan blood. She rushed to Leafpool and gave her the catmint she had clutched in her jaws.

Leafpool was dismayed. "That's all?' she asked.

"For now," said Hollypaw. " Brightheart is looking for more." Jaypaw gave a dry cough that sounded oddly like "Hollypaw," and she bounded over to him. He looked like he was trying to say something. Finally, the words slipped out. "Old twolegplace," Jaypaw murmured, then fell unconscious again.

Hollypaw turned to Leafpool. "Go."

Hollypaw ran back to Brightheart. "Hollypaw?" asked Brightheart confusedly.

"We need to go to the old twolegplace. There's catmint there."

Bewildered, Brightheart followed Hollypaw. When they got to the old twolegplace, her bewilderment changed to amazement. Slightly amazed herself, Hollypaw picked a lot of catmint for Jaypaw and Leafpool.

"How did you know about this?" Brightheart's meow was muffled by the catmint stalks in her mouth.

"Jaypaw told me," Hollypaw replied, her voice just as muffled.

"How?"

"He woke up and murmured 'old twolegplace,' and Leafpool told me to go here."

"Wow. How did Jaypaw know?"

"I'm not sure."

"Odd that he didn't tell Leafpool before," meowed Brightheart thoughtfully.

"I know. But when greencough first broke out, we thought we had enough though. Maybe he wanted to save it for if we needed catmint some other time."

"He still should have told Leafpool."

"I know. I don't get it either."

In an uncomfortable silence, two cats picked more catmint, then went back to camp with Brightheart leading the way. Once in sight of the camp, Hollypaw broke into a run, ignoring Brightheart's cries for her to come back. In a few moments, Hollypaw had gotten to the medicine cat den.

When Leafpool saw the catmint, she was overjoyed. "You found it!"

"Yes, we did. It was where Jaypaw said it would be. Are you sure he didn't tell you before?"

"No, he never told me, but he's in no condition to be asked now. We'll have to wait until he's better."

Leafpool's voice scared Hollypaw. She sounded like he wasn't sure she could ask Jaypaw. It almost sounded like she had lot hope. But the_medicine cat_ couldn't lose hope.

Could she?


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter Five: The Cliff

Jaypaw didn't know what was going on. The blackness was normal, as he almost never had anything different, but the bits of conversation he heard made no sense at all.

"I'm so worried about my kit!" Was that Leafpool's voice?

"Jaypaw will be fine." Squirrelflight was comforting Leafpool? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Jaypaw made two theories. First, Squirrelflight wasn't his mother, Leafpool was. But since that was impossible, Jaypaw decided it must be the second option, he was delusional. That made sense. However, it meant he was even sicker than he had realized. But at least he had helped his clan, and all the other cats that had been sick were healed. If he had to die, at least he died saving his clan. He fell into an odd half-asleep, half-awake state. He was partially aware of his surroundings, but he was unable to do anything. A few hours later, Jaypaw thought he heard someone. While trying to wake up, he caught Leafpool's scent. With a great effort, he managed to open his eyes.

"Jaypaw! Oh, thank StarClan!" exclaimed Leafpool. "There was catmint at the old twolegplace. Have some, it's right here."

Obediently, Jaypaw ate some of the catmint. After he finished, he murmured hoarsely "Where are Hollypaw and Lionpaw?"

Leafpool looked uncomfortable. "Training," she finally answered. "They aren't supposed to come in here anyway; I don't want anyone else catching greencough. It's been hard to keep them away, though. They keep trying to sneak in."

Jaypaw smiled. That sounded like something his littermates would do. A second later, he felt an ache in his chest and began to cough. But that wasn't what scared him. He was drifting away. His body stayed in the nest, but his mind was going to StarClan. He was dying. He could feel it. Again, he slipped from reality to unconsciousness, for what he hoped wasn't the last time. His eyes closed, and when they opened, he saw a starry outline around the cats near him. He recognized the spot. He was in StarClan hunting grounds. Instead of trying to catch fresh-kill, he looked around for a way to get out. He caught a sweet scent in his attempts. Spottedleaf! He whirled around to see the tortoiseshell cat behind him.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" asked Jaypaw flatly.

"Yes," replied Spottedleaf, looking uncomfortable. "But there is a way to save yourself."

"How?" exclaimed Jaypaw. He thought that once a cat was dead, that was final, but perhaps not.

Again, Spottedleaf looked uncomfortable. "I'm not supposed to tell you this..." she began when a voice yelled out "Then don't!"

Jaypaw recognized it. The new cat was Yellowfang, the medicine cat after Spottedleaf. The tortoiseshell turned around and pleaded with Yellowfang.

"But he is one of the three! He can't be allowed to die!"

"Life must take its natural course. We _cannot_ interfere!" growled Yellowfang.

Ignoring her, Spottedleaf turned to Jaypaw and murmured hurriedly, "Go. Run for a long time, then you will reach a cliff. Jump off, thinking of the reason you want to go back to the clans. The true reason..." She would have said more, but she was cut of by Yellowfang's screech as she pounced on Spottedleaf. And Jaypaw, while Yellowfang was occupied, began to run, leaving the squeals and growls far behind.

After he had run for a long time, he saw the cliff Spottedleaf had mentioned. Pushing himself even more, he managed to get there in a minute.

When he got to the edge, he thought of the prophecy and was about to throw himself off the cliff when a voice said in his head, _But that's not really why you want to go back._

Ignoring it, Jaypaw was about to jump when the voice cried, _Stop!_

Jaypaw was mad. _So I'm blind on earth and I have a voice speaking to me in StarClan! _he thought bitterly

_It's not in your head all the time, just here, _the mysterious voice said. Jaypaw knew this was not the voice of a fellow cat, but he could understand it clearly.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaypaw cautiously aloud, unsure of how to talk to this voice.

_I am the Guardian of the Cliff,_ said the voice. _I help those who are worthy and destroy those who aren't. I have deemed you worthy, so I'm helping you._

"Well, you're not very helpful right now!" yelled Jaypaw madly. "Why can't you just let me get back?"

_Because that is not the path! The prophecy isn't the true reason. Think deeper. Look into your heart an you will find the answer. _The Guardian's voice faded away softly and Jaypaw was filled with a sense of doubt. The Guardian was right; they prophecy was not the true reason. But then what was it?

Jaypaw sighed. He was alone, dying, in StarClan, on the edge of a cliff. How much worse could things get?

Then, he heard a soft snarling behind him and he knew that things were getting much worse, and fast. He slowly turned around to face his opponent.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter Six: Seeing Jaypaw

Lionpaw was out at the training hollow with Ashfur, but he couldn't concentrate. As had happened before, he kept thinking about Jaypaw. While he was occupied by thoughts of his brother, Ashfur pounced on him, claws sheathed, and pinned him down in seconds. Startled, Lionpaw pulled himself back into reality.

"Defeated again," Ashfur snarled. "How am I supposed to teach you anything if you aren't paying attention? While we hunt, you miss prey that is almost in your paws! And now, battle training, you can't think of the battle and when I attack, I pin you down without you even trying to defend yourself! Training is over for today."

Ashfur let his apprentice up, who was smarting from the comments. The worst part, though, was Lionpaw knew what his mentor said was true. He wasn't concentrating. But he couldn't help it. His brother was dying of greencough! Was he supposed to forget about that to train?

Still angry, he got back to camp and saw Hollypaw. He went over to his sister. "How was training?" he asked.

Hollypaw sighed. "Awful. I couldn't concentrate!"

"Neither could I. The only way to stop thinking about Jaypaw, if only temporarily, is to see him."

"How?" Hollypaw asked. "We've tried everything!"

"No," said Lionpaw. He smiled a sad smile. "We need a reason to go in there Leafpool can't ignore." He hissed his plan in Hollypaw's ear, and she recoiled in shock.

"Surely you wouldn't…" but Lionpaw cut her off.

"If it means I'll see Jaypaw, I will. Will you help me?"

"Of course."

So they got about to make their plan reality. Lionpaw snagged a thorn from the bramble screen near the nursery. He went back over to Hollypaw and gave it to her. Then, getting ready for the pain, he closed his eyes and held out his paw. And Hollypaw, as gently as she could, pressed to thorn into his pad.

It hurt a lot, but Lionpaw thought to himself _If I do this, I get to see Jaypaw._ That thought kept him from crying out or pulling his paw away.

Then, Hollypaw softly said, "It's in. Now, go to Leafpool and remember, tell me everything!"

Lionpaw, limping on three legs, went over to the medicine cat den. When Leafpool saw him, she sighed and said, "I don't have time for this, Lionpaw! Jaypaw is worse and I need to treat him!"

Lionpaw took a deep breath, and then said, "I got a thorn in my paw! Can you get it out for me?"

Leafpool looked skeptical, so Lionpaw held out his paw for evidence. When she saw the thorn, her eyes narrowed, but Leafpool allowed him inside. She pulled out the thorn, and Lionpaw stifled a gasp. Leafpool taking the thorn out hurt almost as much as Hollypaw putting it in!

Leafpool went into her stores for marigold to put on his paw, and Lionpaw inched toward Jaypaw. When he got close enough to see him, he gave an audible gasp. His brother's chest wasn't rising at all!

Leafpool came out of her stores with marigold in her jaws and said, "What now?" Then she saw how close he was to Jaypaw. "Get away! You'll get sick!"

"He's…he's n-not breathing!" Lionpaw stuttered.

Leafpool gave an inarticulate cry and ran over to Jaypaw, dropping the marigold as she went. She got to her patient's side while Lionpaw watched, still in shock. Was his brother dead?

Leafpool massaged Jaypaw's chest frantically, and, after a few coughs, Jaypaw began to breathe again. He was barely breathing, but his chest was rising, even if only a tiny bit.

Leafpool turned to Lionpaw. "Take the marigold and chew it up. Spit it out on your paw and massage it in. On second thought," she continued after a pause, "Get your sister to do it. She knows how."

Lionpaw gathered the marigold in his jaws and limped out. Hollypaw was waiting behind the nursery. Lionpaw dropped the marigold and asked, "Can you put it on my paw?"

Hollypaw picked the herbs up and began to chew them. When she had spat it out, he said, "So?" inviting Lionpaw to tell his tale.

Lionpaw didn't answer at first. When Hollypaw's eyes began to narrow, however, he said softly, "He's worse." Hollypaw's breath caught.

"When I got in," Lionpaw continued, emotionless, "Leafpool yelled at me. She said Jaypaw was worse and she needed to treat him. Our plan worked, though, once she saw my paw she let me in. While she was getting the marigold, I went to Jaypaw. He wasn't breathing." Hollypaw gasped, and Lionpaw's voice thickened as he continued.

"Leafpool came out and helped him breathe again, but his chest is barely rising. She sent me out, but I caught a glimpse of her trying to give him more catmint." Lionpaw was stifling tears by now. "He's dying, Hollypaw. He's dying, and there's nothing either of us can do about it."

"You're wrong, Lionpaw," Hollypaw meowed quietly. "I can do something."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter Seven: Hollypaw's Idea

Hollypaw had a plan. She didn't tell Lionpaw; she was afraid that he would try and discourage her. After he finished treating her brother's paw, she found Brakenfur and asked, "Will you come with me? I want to talk to Firestar, and it concerns you."

Confused, Brakenfur did. Hollypaw went straight up to her grandfather's den and asked timidly, "Firestar? May I come in?"

"Of course, Hollypaw," said Firestar. He sounded a little worried, but he also had a dying grandson and both his daughters were depressed. It might tend to dampen one's perspective on life.

Hollypaw entered the den with Brakenfur behind her. Firestar looked up and saw her mentor and asked, "Is there a problem with your apprentice, Brakenfur?"

"I don't know," replied Brakenfur. "Hollypaw asked me to follow her."

Firestar turned back to Hollypaw. "What is it?" he asked.

Hollypaw took a deep breath. She was acutely aware of the two toms staring at her, and, uncomfortably, she began.

"I'm worried about Jaypaw, Firestar. I'm also worried about Leafpool." Firestar didn't look surprised, but he did look confused. He opened his mouth, but Hollypaw began to speak again, cutting him off.

"Leafpool doesn't want Jaypaw to die, and that's understandable. He is her apprentice, and he sister's kit."

Firestar nodded. "But why do you need to have your mentor here for this?" He was genuinely puzzled. Behind him, she thought she saw comprehension on Brakenfur's face, but she wasn't sure. She kept going.

"Earlier, Lionpaw got a thorn in his pad. When he went to see Leafpool, she was annoyed at first. But when she saw his paw, she allowed him in. While she was getting marigold, Lionpaw noticed Jaypaw wasn't breathing."

Both Firestar and Brakenfur let out an audible gasp. Brakenfur looked like he was going to comment, but Hollypaw kept talking.

"Leafpool freaked. According to Lionpaw, she shoved the marigold at him and treated Jaypaw instead, just telling Lionpaw how to use it. He came to me, since I was Leafpool's apprentice, and I treated his paw for him. Leafpool was, he told me, distracted." Comprehension was dawning on both cat's faces. Hollypaw continued, more sure of herself now. "I want to help Leafpool and Jaypaw. Leafpool has a lot to think about now. Jaypaw, the other cats recovering from greencough, the need to keep the illness from spreading through the clan, and she needs to take care of small injuries on top of that. I'd like to take one load off her shoulders. I would like to be given permission to help her take care of other cats with minor injuries."

Firestar looked convinced. She had purposely laid it a little thick about helping Leafpool; she knew Firestar would do anything to help his daughter. Brakenfur, on the other hand, didn't look like he wanted to give in. She knew he would be harder, she had started training late anyway and he didn't want her to get too far behind.

Firestar spoke. "You have made a good argument, Hollypaw." She bowed her head under the leader's praise. "I have no objection against this. But the final decision, however, is left to your mentor. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get some fresh-kill. I haven't eaten yet, and I don't want Sandstorm nagging me about it."

Firestar left his den, and Brakenfur and Hollypaw followed him out. When they got of Halfrock and they were in the clearing, Brakenfur whirled around. "No," he protested flatly.

"Brakenfur…"

"No!" he interrupted her. You are already behind on training."

"I can still train in the mornings, and maybe go on a hunting patrol."

"How?" asked Brakenfur.

"Brightheart could help me," she said with a stroke of thought, then turned to the she-cat, who was sharing tongues with Cloudtail. "Brightheart? Could you come here?"

Brightheart pulled herself away from Cloudtail. "Of course, Hollypaw. What is it?"

"I want to help Leafpool, but I'm already so far behind in training and…"

Brightheart smiled and cut Hollypaw off. "You want me to help you," she finished.

"Well, yes," admitted Hollypaw, embarrassed. She turned back to her mentor. "Please Brakenfur!" When he remained impassive, she decided to play on his loves too. "It's for my brother. I want to protect him, help him. Think of Cinderpelt." Brakenfur stiffened. "I want to help my brother. Would you do anything else for your sister?"

Brakenfur closed his eyes. He answered slowly. "Alright. You can help Leafpool. Why don't you too go tell her?" he suggested, eyes still closed. Slowly, he opened them. "I'm going to get a piece of fresh-kill."

Brightheart turned to Hollypaw. "You could have convinced him to do anything there." Hollypaw's fur felt hot. "Remind me never to get on your bad side, alright?" Hollypaw grinned, and the two she-cats raced to Leafpool's den together.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter Eight: Free-Falling

_He slowly turned to face his opponent._

Jaypaw looked behind him, his claws sliding out. It was Yellowfang.

"What did you do with Spottedleaf?" he asked, barely controlling his anger. He knew that he had no chance against this cat, he had never had any battle training and Yellowfang had been trained and used her skills a lot, whereas cats tended to protect Jaypaw and not let him fight because he was blind. He was thinking so hard he almost missed Yellowfang's response.

"She is…distracted,' the old she-cat told him, her voice full of regret for what she had done. "Now it's your turn."

"Why?" he asked. He knew that the longer they talked, the more time he had until she attacked. "What do you have against me?"

"It's not personal," Yellowfang replied. "But we can't interfere like this! It is your time to die, so die you must."

"What about Poppypaw? Why didn't you stop me from taking her back?"

"It was not Poppypaw's time to die."

"So, if a cat were to rescue me, you would let me go?"

"No. It is your time," Yellowfang repeated. "Spottedleaf gave you hope because she loves you. But I do not. I know what love does to a cat, so I don't give love. I will not hold back."

Jaypaw almost gasped. Yellowfang was trying to keep him in StarClan, but she just gave him the way out. It was love. He didn't want to leave Hollypaw, or Lionpaw, or his parents, or Leafpool, or even Brightheart. That was why he wanted to go back. Just as he was about to jump off the cliff, though, Yellowfang pounced.

Her claws were unsheathed. He felt excruciating pain when they ripped his flesh, and he knew he was bleeding. He tried to fight back, but he had no chance against Yellowfang. She had more practice than he did. Jaypaw tried desperately to claw at her stomach, but he only got one swipe in before she cut his leg. He felt dizzy; he had lost too much blood. Suddenly, there was a new scent, one he recognized. Bluestar! Yellowfang smelled it too, and she stopped attacking Jaypaw and turned. "Bluestar," she growled. "Come help me! It is Jaypaw's time."

"No it is not, Yellowfang," replied Bluestar calmly. "Let him go,"

Jaypaw was near the cliff's edge, all his muscles aching and his multiple wounds stinging. But he forced himself not to think about that. He thought of Hollypaw instead, and Lionpaw and Leafpool and his parents. He thought of all the reasons he wanted to go back to the clans, although he knew it was a harder life. And he managed to drag himself over the edge.

Jaypaw would never forget the feeling. He was free falling; it was so dark he may have been back in his nest in his den, blind. At the bottom of the cliff, he saw a sparkling pool. He crashed through and, though he knew his eyes were open, he could see nothing. He was home.

Jaypaw could still feel the wounds Yellowfang had given him, still feel the blood matted against his fur. But he was back. He was home again, where he belonged.

Leafpool's scent was there. She was sleeping. Jaypaw tried to speak, but all that came out was a dry, painful cough. But his mentor woke up anyway. She turned to him.

"Jaypaw!" she cried happily. "You're…" she broke off, staring at his wounds and the blood on his body and nest. She gulped. "What happened to you?" she asked softly, shocked.

"Yellowfang attacked me," Jaypaw said, the strain of talking bearing down on him. "In StarClan."

"Yellowfang did this!" Leafpool was shocked. "But why?"

"She didn't approve of me leaving StarClan. She kept saying it was my time."

Leafpool gasped and went to get her apprentice some fresh-kill and water. When she got back, she ripped open the body of the mouse she had gotten Jaypaw so he could eat it, and began to dress his wounds. It stung, but Jaypaw could feel how much seeing his injuries was hurting his mentor; he could feel the agony rippling off her pelt. And so, for her sake, Jaypaw kept quiet while Leafpool cleaned his cuts and swathed the wounds in cobwebs.

Jaypaw was afraid to sleep, scared he would drift into StarClan and Yellowfang would attack. But his exhaustion, illness, and wounds made it impossibly or him to stay awake, and he drifted into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter Nine: What Happened?

"Wake up, Lionpaw," said a kind voice. But Lionpaw didn't want to wake up. He wanted to sleep.

"Lionpaw! Wake up!" The voice was more annoyed now, and Lionpaw realized it was Hollypaw's. Slowly he woke up.

"What?"

Hollypaw, for the first time since Lionpaw told her about Jaypaw's illness three sunrises ago, looked happy. "Jaypaw woke up last night! He talked to Leafpool!"

Lionpaw lay open-mouthed for a moment, then smiled. "Really?"

"Yes! Lionpaw, Leafpool thinks he'll get better!"

Lionpaw felt wonderful. He brother wasn't going to die! "Have you told Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw yet?"

"No," Hollypaw admitted. "They are still out on a patrol. They'll be back soon, though!"

Lionpaw, for the first time in three sunrises, felt hope. His brother was going to get better. Suddenly, Lionpaw decided on something. He wanted to see Jaypaw.

He got up, and Hollypaw asked, "What are you doing, Lionpaw?"

"I want to go see Jaypaw."

Hollypaw didn't look happy about that. Lionpaw was filled with rage.

"So you can see him, but I can't?" asked Lionpaw. "What is it? You're holding something back from me. What?"

Hollypaw looked sad. Lionpaw immediately felt bad about yelling at her. "I'm sorry," he said in a softer voice. "But I know you're not telling me something, and I have the right to see my own brother."

"But Lionpaw, he…"

"What?"

"I can't explain," said his sister sadly. "I'll have to show you."

Hollypaw took Lionpaw to the medicine cat den while he tried to figure out what was wrong. When they got there, Leafpool was outside. She moved out of the doorway so they could come in. The first thing Lionpaw noticed was that the stench of the sickness had faded. But there was a new scent. The scent of blood.

Lionpaw spotted his brother's flank in a nest, rising evenly. He rushed to him. At first, he couldn't see what was wrong. He turned to his sister with a puzzled look on his face.

"Come to this side," she meowed. She was facing Jaypaw's stomach whereas Lionpaw was facing his brother's back. Once Lionpaw was standing next to his sister, he knew what was wrong. Jaypaw's stomach was covered in cobwebs, as was his leg, and scratches covered his body.

Lionpaw turned to his sister, anger in his eyes. "Who did this to him?"

"Yellowfang," she answered.

Lionpaw was puzzled. "Who is Yellowfang?"

"A StarClan cat."

Lionpaw's blood ran cold. "StarClan did this to him?"

Hollypaw looked scared and sad. "Yes."

There were many questions Lionpaw wanted to ask, but they were all for Jaypaw. He needed to talk to his brother. Suddenly, Leafpool turned to them. "Hollypaw, the patrol is back."

Hollypaw meowed "I'll tell Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw," and rushed out.

Lionpaw looked at Leafpool. "Why? Why did StarClan do this to one of their medicine cat apprentices?"

Leafpool opened her mouth, then closed it. "I don't know, but I think Jaypaw does. When he wakes up…"

"And when will that be?" Lionpaw interrupted. Leafpool was silent.

"I need to know everything you do! He's my brother!"

Leafpool sighed, then replied, "Wait until your parents and sister get here, and then I will tell you all I know. But," she continued, "If Jaypaw wakes up, we will not tire him with useless chatter, nor will anyone ask him questions about what happened until he is better."

The golden tom hesitated, then agreed. Leafpool looked satisfied.

Hollypaw then entered with Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight ran over to Leafpool. "He's going to recover?" Squirrelflight asked

"Yes, I think so."

Squirrelflight was very happy. "Lionpaw!" she purred. "Come on, let's go over to your brother!"

Lionpaw stiffened slightly, but went over to Jaypaw. He caught Hollypaw' eye, and could tell they were both thinking the same thing: _What can I do when our parents see Jaypaw's wounds?_

Leafpool led Squirrelflight over, and had her stand facing Jaypaw's back, just like Brambleclaw. She was obviously trying to protect her sister and not show her what happened to Jaypaw, but when Squirrelflight leaned over to lick Jaypaw's muzzle, she saw the cobwebs and stopped. "What happened to my kit?"

When Leafpool hesitated, she repeated much more forcefully, "What happened to Jaypaw?"

Lionpaw could tell Squirrelflight would keep pressing until she got an answer, and he could tell Leafpool didn't want to reply. So he opened his mouth and said "Yellowfang." It was supposed to come out as a meow, but it ended up as a growl, with all his newfound hatred for that cat poured into it. "Yellowfang did this to him in StarClan."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter Ten: Shame

Squirrelflight gasped. Hollypaw glared at Lionpaw. There was a reason Leafpool didn't tell her sister about Yellowfang! Leafpool glared at Lionpaw too, and she looked furious. Lionpaw, Hollypaw could tell, didn't know why either of them were so mad. That mouse-brained idiot!

Squirrelflight's voice broke her out of her revere. "Why?"

Leafpool turned to Lionpaw, and said, "This is for all of you to hear. I'm going to tell you all Jaypaw told me last night, but you need to promise to _not_ pester Jaypaw until he is better."

Everyone agreed, and Leafpool began her story.

"I was asleep when I heard coughing. I woke up, and saw Jaypaw was awake. I saw his wounds, and he told me Yellowfang inflicted them. I asked him why, and he said she didn't approve of him leaving StarClan, and it was his time. I got him a mouse and a ball of moss soaked in water. I dressed his wounds while he ate. They were terrible!" Leafpool shuddered, and Hollypaw felt cold. She was sympathetic to Leafpool; wounds were hard to dress when you are attached to the person on whom they are inflicted. Leafpool continued. "After I finished, he fell asleep. It was so hard to see him in so much pain…" Her voice had been shaking, but now it drifted off and tears slid down her muzzle. Hollypaw instinctively moved over to Leafpool and pressed her flank against the medicine cat's, and Lionpaw did the same on the other side. Leafpool's shuddering stopped, and the cat regained control. Squirrelflight seemed to have gone into shock, and Brambleclaw was next to her, trying to comfort his mate.

Squirrelflight broke the silence with a gasp. "He's waking up!"

Sure enough, Jaypaw was stirring and his eyes were opening. "Squirrelflight? Brambleclaw?" Jaypaw asked. He tried to move slightly, then winced. Hollypaw felt terrible that she could do nothing to help.

"Jaypaw!" Squirrelflight sounded worried, and Hollypaw thought she looked worried too. "Are you alright?"

Hollypaw knew her brother well enough to see that he was biting back a sharp retort. She almost laughed. Jaypaw finally replied, "What do you think? I'm sick, covered in injuries, and unable to move. Do you think I'm alright?"

Normally, Squirrelflight would be mad at her blind son if he said something like that, but Hollypaw could see that she was too relieved that he was awake to be mad. If anything, Squirrelflight looked happy about Jaypaw's retort. Hollypaw guessed he was pleased and relived he was well enough to be himself. If he was polite, Squirrelflight would probably be very worried and freak out. Hollypaw knew she would. Jaypaw was always irritable and annoyed unless something was wrong.

"Jaypaw…" said Brambleclaw disapprovingly. Hollypaw could tell he was trying to be strict, but he couldn't keep the joy from the fact Jaypaw was awake and recovering out of his voice.

Jaypaw rolled his sightless eyes. "Brambleclaw, you don't sound strict."

Hollypaw couldn't keep it in any longer. She burst out laughing, and she could tell Lionpaw was having trouble keeping his laughter in.

"Hollypaw?" Jaypaw asked. When Lionpaw started laughing, he asked, "Lionpaw?"

"Yes?" Hollypaw replied, still giggling.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You!"

"Why?" Jaypaw sounded hurt.

"Well, I'm really happy you are awake, and so are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. But they're trying to act like parents, and it's funny to watch!"

Jaypaw smiled, then tried to move slightly. He let out a low moan, and Hollypaw stopped laughing immediately. "Jaypaw?" she asked, worried.

Jaypaw tried to smile again, but it ended up looking more like a grimace. Hollypaw felt terrible. She had been laughing, and her brother was in great pain! Hollypaw tried to fight the urge to run in shame, but she finally gave in and ran, ignoring the voices behind her.

Hollypaw ran until she got to the WindClan border. She was very careful not to cross it, but when she heard a patrol coming, she ran all the same. When she peeked out from behind the bush where she was hiding, she saw Crowfeather, Heatherpaw, Breezepaw, his mentor, and Nightcloud. "Oh, wonderful," Hollypaw thought snidely. "It's the whole happy family." She stayed behind the bush until the patrol had passed.

Once she was sure they were gone, Hollypaw slowly padded out from behind the bush. For a little while, she wandered around, feeling terrible about what she had done, until she came to a decision. _If I'm going to be away from camp, I might as well be helpful._

After realizing that, Hollypaw began to hunt. She caught a thrush, a mouse, two starlings, and a vole. By that time, she had been away from camp for a very long time. It was getting dark, and, although she didn't want to go back, Hollypaw knew she needed to get back before darkness fell entirely, or she would have to sleep out in the open. She was collecting her kill when she realized there was no way she could make it to camp before darkness fell. There was still a big moon, since the full moon had only been a few days before, but it probably wasn't enough light to see well by.

_Hollypaw,_ she chided herself. _Think of Jaypaw. Even during the day, he is in total darkness, yet he manages to get back to camp! If he can't why can't you?_

Feeling slightly reassured, she tried to rely on scent only. She caught the stale scents of a patrol, and realized it was the one her parents were on. Hollypaw knew Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's scents very well, and it was easy to follow their trail. She followed the scents until she could see camp. At that point, she ran very fast. When she got in, she went to the fresh-kill pile and dropped her kill. Then, Hollypaw went to the medicine cat den.

Leafpool was in there, but she was busy in her stores and didn't see Hollypaw. So Hollypaw went over to Jaypaw. He was sleeping peacefully, but Hollypaw saw that the marigold was coming off; Jaypaw needed to have his wounds dressed again. Hollypaw turned around to tell Leafpool right as the medicine cat turned.

"Hollypaw!" cried Leafpool happily, and she rushed over to the younger cat. "Where were you? Your parents are worried sick! So is Lionpaw! You had better tell them you're back. Lionpaw is in the apprentice's den, and Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are in the warrior's den. Oh Hollypaw! Why did you run off?"

"I was embarrassed," Hollypaw replied. "I was embarrassed that I was laughing while Jaypaw was in pain. Oh, and by the way, I think his wounds need to be dressed again. The cobwebs seem to be falling off, along with the marigold."

Leafpool nodded. "I know. That's why I was in my stores; I was getting marigold and cobwebs."

"Oh," replied Hollypaw. "Well, I'll go to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw now." And Hollypaw left the den. She walked over to the warrior's den, and went in. "Squirrelflight?" she asked. "Brambleclaw?"

Both cats turned to Hollypaw and Squirrelflight gasped. "Hollypaw!" Brambleclaw purred. "You're back!"

"Where were you?" Squirrelflight asked.

Hollypaw repeated her story. "I was embarrassed, so I ran out. I hunted, and then I came back."

"Hollypaw, you had better see Lionpaw if you haven't already. He is very upset," said Squirrelflight.

"Okay, I will," replied Hollypaw, and she went out of the warrior's den and into the apprentice's den.

"Lionpaw?" Hollypaw asked.

"Hollypaw." Lionpaw's meow was filled with relief. "Hollypaw, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Hollypaw was puzzled; Lionpaw made no sense.

"I'm the reason you ran off, aren't I?"

"No! Lionpaw, why would you think that?"

"Well," replied Lionpaw, slightly sheepish, "When I told Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw that Yellowfang attacked Jaypaw, you glared at me. I thought that…well…"

"What?"

"You were ashamed of me." Lionpaw's meow was barely over a whisper.

"No! Of course not, Lionpaw! You're my brother!"

"Well, why did you run off?"

"I was ashamed of me! I was laughing while Jaypaw was in pain!"

"Oh." Lionpaw seemed to understand. "And why did you glare at me before?"

"Leafpool and I didn't want it getting around that StarClan attacked Jaypaw. If cats hear that, they'll start to lose faith in StarClan. Leafpool was going to tell her sister later when there was no chance anyone could overhear," Hollypaw explained.

"Oh. Well, good night, Hollypaw."

"Good night, Lionpaw."

Lionpaw fell asleep almost immediately, but Hollypaw was awake in her nest for a while. But, about half an hour later, Hollypaw finally drifted into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors**

Chapter Eleven: Forgiveness

Jaypaw refused to cry out, or even moan, no matter how much it hurt. He winced a few times, and felt the effect that had on his mentor. He didn't want to put her through the same pain he was going through. Yellowfang had attacked him, and only him, so the pain was his to bear. So, while Leafpool dressed his wounds, Jaypaw was silent. He endured the pain that Leafpool was unknowingly causing in quiet; not making a peep of noise. His wincing, however, he couldn't control, and every time he winced, he felt the waves of agony rolling off his mentor's pelt increase.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the gray tom, the wounds were all dressed and finished. Leafpool left to go get some fresh-kill. But before she got back, another scent filled the medicine cat den. Hollypaw's.

"Hollypaw!" Jaypaw's meow was full of relief. "You're back!"

"Yeah." Hollypaw almost sounded embarrassed. "Uh, where's Leafpool? I need to talk to her."

"She went to get some fresh-kill, but she'll be back any minute now," Jaypaw informed his sister. "Where did you go after you ran off?"

"I went to the WindClan border, hunted, and came back."

Jaypaw could feel the waves of unease from his sister, and it was a relief to feel something other than agony. "What do you need to tell Leafpool?"

The unease began to fade as Hollypaw meowed, "Brakenfur wants to know when I can stop helping Leafpool, now that you're getting better. He wants me to get back on my regular training schedule."

"Oh. Well, Leafpool's back!" Jaypaw told his sister. He could smell his mentor's scent.

He heard Hollypaw whirl around, then say, "Oh! Uh, Leafpool? Brakenfur wants to know how much longer you need my help."

"Well, Hollypaw," replied Leafpool, placing the fresh-kill in Jaypaw's reach and slitting it open for him, "I love your help, but I can probably get away with just Brightheart now. You can tell Brakenfur that."

Jaypaw was about to take a bite of his fresh-kill, a vole, then he noticed something was off in the scent. He had never smelled that before, but he didn't think it was good. "Leafpool," Jaypaw inquired. "Do you think this vole smells odd?"

He could hear Leafpool whirl around, then gasp. Hollypaw gasped too.

"What's wrong with it?" Jaypaw asked, but Leafpool didn't answer. Instead, she asked a question of her own.

"Did you eat any of this?"

"No, but…"

Leafpool cut him off with a sigh of relief.

"Leafpool," said Hollypaw, almost scolding. "How did you not realize that?"

"I don't know! I wasn't paying attention to the kill I picked out; I just wanted to get back here!"

"Jaypaw could have died! If he ate any of this, he probably would have!"

"What's wrong with it?" asked Jaypaw again.

"It's crowfood," answered Hollypaw. "Full of maggots."

Jaypaw shivered. Crowfood. Hollypaw was right; if he ate any of that he probably would have died!

Brakenfur's voice startled all of them. "Hollypaw! Come on, we're supposed to be at the training hollow!"

Hollypaw turned to Jaypaw. "Bye, Jaypaw!" She turned to Leafpool. "Bye!" With that, the black she-cat ran off.

"Jaypaw, I'm going to get rid of this and get you a new piece of fresh-kill, alright?" meowed Leafpool.

"It's fine, Leafpool. Go," Jaypaw replied.

Leafpool left, and Jaypaw closed his eyes when a voice hesitantly asked, "Jaypaw?"

Jaypaw recognized the voice; it was Cinderpaw. He sighed, and half-heartedly meowed, "What is it, Cinderpaw?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," meowed Cinderpaw.

"No, I'm not." Jaypaw felt like adding _Now go away_, but didn't. He would be polite. For now, at least.

"Is there anything I could do?" the she-cat asked.

Jaypaw's patience was out. "Not unless you can somehow magically heal my wounds, cure my sickness, and make me see. If you can't, then no."

"Well, no, I can't…"

"Then go."

"But Jaypaw, I…"

"What?"

Uncomfortable silence followed Jaypaw's inquiry. It lasted about a minute, the Cinderpaw said, "I…oh, never mind. Bye, Jaypaw."

Cinderpaw's scent receded, and Leafpool's scent filled the den a moment after, along with the smell of a fresh mouse. She placed the kill in front of Jaypaw and slit it open, then ducked into her stores. She seemed uncomfortable; Jaypaw hoped she hadn't heard his conversation with Cinderpaw. Leafpool liked the she-cat a lot for some reason. Jaypaw didn't understand it. Leafpool was good friends with Cinderpaw's mother, Sorreltail, but he didn't act like that with Cinderpaw's siblings. Only Cinderpaw.

Jaypaw contemplated it for a while longer, but he was exhausted from the pain of his wounds, the whole crowfood fiasco, Cinderpaw, and the still-lingering greencough. No matter how hard he tried, the waves of lethargy were too compelling for him to resist, and he fell asleep quickly.

Jaypaw could see. He was in StarClan. Quite understandably, he panicked. After a minute, he regained control of himself and began looking frantically for an exit, but, like last time, his examination proved itself to be fruitless; there was no visible way out. Suddenly, a silver she-cat came out from behind a bush with a dead rabbit clamped between her jaws. She looked at Jaypaw and dropped the rabbit so she could talk.

"My name is Silverstream," the she-cat said. Jaypaw knew who she was, a RiverClan cat who mate with Greystripe and died giving birth to her kits. She continued talking. "Are you Jaypaw?"

Jaypaw nodded, and she replied, "Come with me. Spottedleaf wishes to see you."

"Wait a moment," meowed Jaypaw, finding his voice. "Am I dying?"

"No, Jaypaw, you are not."

Jaypaw gave a sigh of relief and followed Silverstream to another part of Silverpelt. He saw Spottedleaf, and the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat ran over to him.

"Jaypaw!" she cried happily.

"Spottedleaf, why am I here?" Jaypaw asked.

"Yellowfang wanted to see you."

Instinctively, Jaypaw's claw slid out and he stiffened. Spottedleaf noticed the change.

"Please, Jaypaw! She feels terrible about this whole thing. She wants to apologize!"

Jaypaw was speechless. Yellowfang apologizing? He followed Spottedleaf, barely aware of what he was doing, and went to Yellowfang. The old, gray she-cat rushed over to him.

"Jaypaw, oh Jaypaw! I'm so sorry!" she cried when she was next to him.

"Sorry catches no prey," Jaypaw meowed coldly.

"I know," replied Yellowfang. "That's why this is added onto my apology." She dipped her heard down and placed her nose on Jaypaw's head.

First came the odd tingling feeling. All throughout Jaypaw's body, the nerves tingled. Then came the heat. It was uncomfortable, centering in the places where Yellowfang had inflicted wounds. Lastly was the cold. It felt as if snow had been packed on the wounds that were burning hot a second ago. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"The wounds I inflicted on you are gone," Yellowfang meowed. "Please forgive me, Jaypaw."

Jaypaw didn't pause at all. "I forgive you, Yellowfang."

As soon as he said those words, mist swirled around him, taking him away, and leaving StarClan behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter Twelve: Attack!

Hollypaw was practically bouncing with joy. Jaypaw had seemed so much better when she saw him earlier! He had been awake, and they had talked together. True, he was still unable to move and very weak, but he was getting better. Suddenly, something shot past Hollypaw's legs, which gave out underneath her.

"Hollypaw! What is with you! You need to pay attention! What's wrong? You haven't acted like this since Jaypaw was dying! I heard he was getting better!" Brakenfur yelled at Hollypaw. Hollypaw swallowed loudly. She knew she wasn't paying attention, but she was just so happy!

"He is recovering, Brakenfur," Hollypaw replied.

"They why can't you pay attention?" Brakenfur snarled.

"Well, what did you do when Cinderpelt was injured?" Hollypaw spat back. Brakenfur stiffened slightly. "Did you pay attention, even though she could have been dying? And, when she was recovering, were you happy about it? And did you pay attention to Greystripe, even though you were filled with happiness?" Brakenfur looked distinctly uncomfortable, but Hollypaw kept going. "No. I doubt you did. You were so happy, nothing affected you. That's how I feel right now! And I would think you, of all mentors, would understand, since you went through the same thing. But you DON'T!" Hollypaw was on the verge of tears now. "You DON'T understand, and you DON'T care! I hate you!" And with that, Hollypaw ran off, leaving a bewildered Brakenfur behind her.

Tears half blinded Hollypaw, but she kept running. She only wanted to accomplish one thing: get far away from Brakenfur.

_He's the most terrible, uncaring cat EVER!_ she thought. _I wish he wasn't my mentor! Why did Firestar give me to him after Leafpool?_

Slowly, Hollypaw's tears stopped. She had used so many since Jaypaw first got sick; she was surprised she hadn't run out.

When she looked around her, she recognized the same spot she had gone to the day before: right on the WindClan border. She let out a watery chuckle at the irony. Then, her thoughts changed. She thought about how she had been running away so many times in the past few days. But she couldn't run from her problems. She had to face them.

But doing that was much harder than she thought it would be. Three times she tried to go back, three times she thought of what Brakenfur's reaction would be, and three times she turned right back around. She wandered around, catching prey and wallowing in self-pity. When she finally went back to camp, she had two voles and a squirrel hanging out of her mouth

Hollypaw neared camp and heard a voice. Brakenfur.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on her. She was completely right. Of all mentors, I should have been sympathetic."

"Brakenfur, it's not your fault," replied Sorreltail. " She'll come back. Hollypaw loves her clan. She wouldn't leave. She just needs time."

Brakenfur sighed. " I guess you're right, Sorreltail. But I still wish…" Hollypaw accidentally broke a twig under her paw. Brakenfur whirled around. "Who is it?" he snarled. Hollypaw emerged from his hiding place.

"Hollypaw?" asked Sorreltail.

"Hollypaw!" repeated Brakenfur, and then the two of them ran over to the black she-cat.

Brakenfur stopped before he reached Hollypaw, embarrassed. Sorreltail didn't, and nuzzled her affectionately.

After a moment, Brakenfur stepped in. "Sorreltail, I'd like to talk to my apprentice."

Hollypaw gulped. This was what she had been dreading. What would Brakenfur do to her?

Sorreltail moved away. "I'll tell your family that you're back. They've all been worried, Jaypaw especially. I don't know why he was so worried. He was acting like you were going to die or something!"

Hollypaw nodded to Sorreltail, who proceeded to pick up Hollypaw's fresh kill and bound off into the forest. Hollypaw slowly turned to face Brakenfur.

What Brakenfur said was not what Hollypaw expected. "I'm sorry, Hollypaw," he meowed. "I should have been sympathetic. You were totally right. Please forgive me. We won't start lessons again until you're ready."

Hollypaw was shocked. Here she was, all braced up for a scolding, and Brakenfur was apologizing?

"I forgive you, Brakenfur," she meowed. "How could I not?"

Brakenfur sighed with relief. "Come on, now. Let's go back to camp."

* * *

Hollypaw sighed contentedly. She had talked to everyone in her family, and assured them that she was fine. Now, she was lying in camp after finishing a piece of fresh-kill.

There was no one guarding the bramble screen that was the entrance to the camp. There was also no patrol out. All of the ThunderClan cats were in camp. So Hollypaw was surprised to hear scuffling from outside the camp. She went over to the entrance and slipped out of camp. In front of her were ShadowClan warriors.

One leapt at her. She needed to warn her clan.

"ATTACK!"


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter Thirteen: Fight to the Death

Leafpool turned around. "Jaypaw, can I leave? Will you be okay?"

"Yes, Leafpool. Go," replied Jaypaw bitterly. "Why stop you from fighting, just because I can't?"

"Jaypaw..." Leafpool started.

"After all," Jaypaw continued, "what's the honor in fighting me? I'm just a blind medicine cat apprentice with greencough. No honor in that at all."

Leafpool turned to go. She was about to leave when she made a split-second decision. She turned, and licked a surprised Jaypaw on the muzzle. "Stay safe," she murmured. Then she was gone.

Jaypaw lay in the medicine cat den. Outside, he could hear yowls and screams. There would be a lot of wounded cats after this battle. From the scents, Jaypaw could tell ShadowClan attacked them, but why did they do that? There was no quarrel with ShadowClan presently. What was their motive?

Jaypaw heard a loud yowl. He recognized the voice as Brambleclaw's. Jaypaw hoped his father wasn't too badly hurt.

Jaypaw knew the battle was raging outside, but he didn't mind anymore. ThunderClan was more talented than ShadowClan and Hollypaw's yell had warned the warriors before the attack. ThunderClan would probably win. There would be a cost, but ThunderClan would most likely be victorious.

Jaypaw tried to get up. He wanted to separate the herbs and get out the healing ones that would be needed. But, when he tried to stand, a coughing fit pushed him down. The tried again, with the same results.

Suddenly, Jaypaw went as still as ice. There was a ShadowClan scent right outside the den, and Jaypaw could hear unfamiliar footsteps approaching. He caught the scent…Rowanclaw. Tawnypelt's mate. What was he doing here?

Rowanclaw entered. He looked around coldly, and confirmed Jaypaw was alone. The then took a step closer. Jaypaw instinctively tried to move back, but couldn't.

"Jaypaw. Son of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, am I correct?" Rowanclaw asked.

Jaypaw didn't answer.

"Where are your siblings? And your mentor? Silly of them to leave you alone. But good for me. No interference."

Jaypaw went cold. _What did Rowanclaw mean?_ Jaypaw tried to stand. A paw hit him in the back of the head, and Jaypaw's head spun.

"Don't move!" Rowanclaw snarled.

Jaypaw wasn't about to argue. He felt dizzy and lightheaded from the blow; he didn't want another.

"Now, where was I?" drawled Rowanclaw. "Oh, yes, you're all alone. Which is wonderful for me, you know. I can fight you to the death and no one will stop me."

Jaypaw went colder. Death? Rowanclaw was going to kill him? Jaypaw tried to stand again. This time, Rowanclaw raked his claws down Jaypaw's spine. Jaypaw gasped in pain as blood seeped out of the long gashes.

"I told you not to move!" Rowanclaw hissed. "Oh, why am I even bothering with you. Let the fight begin."

Unsheathed claws hit Jaypaw's muzzle. When he tried to reach Rowanclaw, he only got a broken hind leg in return.

"Not half so high and mighty now, Jaypaw!" spat Rowanclaw.

Jaypaw had no time to process the comment. He had to concentrate on the battle. If he could yank Rowanclaw's paws out from under him…then pain exploded from his stomach. There was hardly any part of him that was unscathed. Jaypaw tried to fight, then began to cough. Rowanclaw didn't stop. Jaypaw could barely breathe, but that didn't stop Rowanclaw from raking his claws everywhere on Jaypaw's body that hadn't been touched.

Pain was coming from everywhere, and the greencough was making him weaker, but he still stood. His broken leg couldn't support any weight, and his other bleeding legs didn't feel like they could hold much weight either. Jaypaw pinpointed where he thought Rowanclaw's face would be, and then shot one claw out towards it. He hit something, and raked his claws in it. Angry, Rowanclaw lashed out at Jaypaw again.

Jaypaw's body couldn't take much more of this abuse. He had lost so much blood; there was no way he would stay conscious for much longer. His legs gave out beneath him, and he collapsed. Rowanclaw clawed everywhere: Jaypaw's back, his stomach, his legs, his face, his tail…Jaypaw had never experienced such pain. The greencough, Yellowfang, they were _nothing_ compared to this. Absolutely nothing. This was beyond pain, beyond agony, beyond belief. This was torture. This was the feel of death. Rowanclaw hadn't been kidding when he said, "fight to the death." He had meant it. Rowanclaw wouldn't until he was sure Jaypaw was dead. But why? Jaypaw didn't know. And it didn't matter either. All that mattered was the pain, the suffering, the torture that Rowanclaw was inflicting. And Jaypaw was pretty sure StarClan didn't let cats escape their clutches more that once.

Rowanclaw shot out a blow that hit the back of Jaypaw's head. Jaypaw could feel himself loosing consciousness. The last thing he heard was Rowanclaw, snarling softly in his ear.

"Now she won't love you better."

Then Jaypaw's senses went out, one by one, scent, taste, touch, hearing, and the pain left him. He let go of the last bit of reality, and instead sank into unconsciousness, for what was probably the last time in his life.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors.**

Chapter Fourteen: After the Battle

Lionpaw shot his claws out. He caught the last ShadowClan warrior across the face. The warrior ran off. Lionpaw looked around. All the ShadowClan cats were gone. ThunderClan had won.

Almost not daring to believe his clan's good luck, Lionpaw looked at his clanmates. No one was severely hurt. Brambleclaw had a cut on his head, and Brakenfur had a shallow gash on his side, but everyone else only had scratches.

Leafpool went up to Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight was licking his wound. Lionpaw faintly heard Leafpool's voice, "Just keep licking it. I'm not sure we'll even need cobwebs!" Next, she went to Brakenfur, who was told the same thing. Then Firestar jumped up to Halfrock.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Halfrock for a clan meeting!"

When everyone was there, Cinderpaw asked the question that was most prominent in everyone's minds.

"Why did ShadowClan attack us?"

"I don't know," Firestar replied. "But I'll ask at the next Gathering."

"The Gathering is almost a moon away!" yowled Mousefur. Other cats agreed.

"What do you propose we do then, Mousefur?" asked Firestar calmly.

"Attack ShadowClan!" she cried back.

"Attack ShadowClan?" echoed Firestar in disbelief. "Attack then in their home, their territory? Their advantage? No, Mousefur. We will not attack."

Lionpaw agreed with Firestar. It would be stupid to attack ShadowClan. Didn't ThunderClan just win because they were in their territory, giving them the advantage? Although Lionpaw would never admit it to anyone, he thought Mousefur's age had turned her into a mouse-brain.

Lionpaw felt someone poking him, and started. He and Hollypaw were the only ones left beneath Halfrock.

"Come on!" Hollypaw meowed. "We need to go! We're going to do training. Firestar wants us all to learn more fighting skills. Come on!"

Lionpaw followed Hollypaw to the training hollow. Ashfur was waiting.

"Lionpaw! Get over here!" Ashfur snarled. Lionpaw wanted to snarl back, but he couldn't. An apprentice couldn't snarl at their mentor, or they would be punished severely.

Ashfur and Brakenfur got in their positions for a mock fight, Brakenfur leapt, claws sheathed, and hit Ashfur in the head. Ashfur hit Brakenfur in the muzzle, and was about to hit him again when Brakenfur pulled his tail back gently, getting Ashfur off balance. The two cats then turned to Lionpaw and Hollypaw.

"Hollypaw, you attack Lionpaw. Try and grab his tail like I did to unbalance him. Lionpaw, you try to fight Hollypaw and not let her unbalance you," meowed Brakenfur.

"Begin," meowed Ashfur.

Lionpaw watched as Hollypaw leapt at him. He judged his timing, and then moved out of the way. Hollypaw landed next to him, and he grabbed her tail to unbalance her. Hollypaw fell in the dirt. She pulled herself up with as much dignity as she could manage.

Upon seeing her expression, Lionpaw laughed. Brakenfur joined him, and even Ashfur cracked a rare smile. At first, Hollypaw glared at the others, but she did smile. She then darted behind Lionpaw and pulled his tail to unbalance him. Lionpaw fell, just like Hollypaw. He then jumped up, and they started a friendly fight. It was soon broken up, however, by Brakenfur and Ashfur.

"Let's get back to the lesson, shall we?" drawled Ashfur.

"Switch your positions this time. Ready…GO!" Brakenfur yelled.

Lionpaw tensed, ready to leap, when a voice cut through the air.

"Lionpaw! Hollypaw! Jaypaw's missing!"

Everyone whirled around to see Leafpool and Squirrelflight running towards Hollypaw and Lionpaw.

"What?" asked Lionpaw. Surely he had heard wrong…

"Jaypaw's missing!" repeated Squirrelflight.

Lionpaw felt like he had been turned to ice. Now, after everything else, Jaypaw was missing?

"Hollypaw, you go with Squirrelflight. Search outside camp," meowed Leafpool. "Lionpaw, you come with me."

Heart racing, Lionpaw followed Leafpool to the medicine cat den. There were the scents of Rowanclaw, a ShadowClan warrior, and Jaypaw. On Jaypaw's nest, Lionpaw saw blood.

Lionpaw looked at where he and Leafpool had entered. The entrance was covered with paw prints, but Lionpaw could tell something was dragged through it. The path was leading behind the den. He stepped forward, but Leafpool stopped him.

"Let me go first. I'm fully trained. You're not."

Lionpaw agreed, and moved to let Leafpool pass him. Slowly, they crept around the medicine cat den. After a moment, Leafpool could see behind it.

She gasped.

"What?" asked Lionpaw worriedly.

"I…he…look for yourself," Leafpool stuttered.

Lionpaw pushed past Leafpool, and immediately saw why she gasped.

Jaypaw was lying in a pool of blood behind the den. The blood was his own. Lionpaw's brother was dying, slowly, because of wounds that seemed to cover every square inch of his small body, and reeked of Rowanclaw. Jaypaw's life was seeping out of him with every drop of the terrible, sticky, crimson liquid. That is, if Jaypaw wasn't dead already…


	15. AN Sequel & Revision

**The sequel is now up! Look for "The Battle for Life," now posted. It continues right from the ending here on to where ****Dark River****would start, unless I change it and make a third one. "Greencough Attack" has also been revised, so you can reread it if you want.**


End file.
